Derrick Thomson
style]] Name: Derrick Thomson Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'7 Weight: 145 lbs Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Brown Kills: One or none Weapon: '''Arming Sword Appearance: Derrick sports a tall, but slight build at 5.7 and is rather thin for his height. Being around 145Ibs. He has soft features on a angular face, with round eyes with slim eyebrows above. He has a straight nose above a small mouth. Due to genetics he doesn’t need to shave. He has long brown hair that reaches his shoulders and he usually wears a hat on top. He is caucasian. On announcement day Derrick was wearing a gray t-shirt with an american flag on it under a beat up black jacket with a flimsy hood attached and pockets with zippers on its arms and stomach. Faded blue jeans and old running shoes. His hat is a black woolen cap with an eagle emblazoned on front in a grey circle. Interests: Derrick is interested in history, particularly that of other countries. One of the few presents he got as a child was a book on Europe that he read frequently and he used to frequent bookstores and take sneak peeks at the history books there. This extends to fictional books as well, especially those rich with made up history. Outside of that Derrick is interested sports, football in particular and tries to catch the game whenever it’s on. History: Derrick was born on February 13th to Debra and Fred Thomson. The first of three siblings, with Henry born three years later and Wendy born six years later. Fred was a banker while Debra was a stay at home wife. So he and his siblings were primarily raised by their mother, though their father tried to be around as much as his schedule allowed. Derrick developed his interest in sports when he was 6 and would watch the games along with his father. Later he would try to join the team at his high school, but was rejected. However, this didn’t deter Derrick who likes to hang around and watch the team play. Derrick started reading at an early age. Encouraged by his mother who’d buy him a few books, he grew particularly interested in history books after a book on american history was given to him when he was 5 years old. Since then he has read up on various books about America and Europe who’s history he finds fascinating and perplexing, particularly the wars. Derrick is not sure what to believe as the books about Europe and other continents tended to be heavily skewed negatively while America’s tended to be glowing. Though he tends to keep these thoughts to himself. Throughout the years he’s amassed himself a small collection of books that he likes to read frequently. Out of the three Thomson siblings, Derrick was the closest to Fred. As the oldest sibling Derrick was the one Fred had the highest hopes for, particularly regarding school. Pushing him to get better at subjects he struggled with and encouraging him with his interest in sport. Thus Derrick would push himself hard while at school in regards to his subjects so as to not disappoint his father. His father died in a car accident when Derrick was 16 and his mother took it roughly, she started heavily drinking and neglecting to take care of herself. Because of this Derrick looked up and got himself a part time job as a clerk. Derrick also started doing more of the chores at home, cleaning and making dinner, although cheaply. Because of visits from child services a year before, she’s doesn’t drink anymore and now goes to AA meetings, however she is still as morose over her husband’s death as she was that day much to Derrick’s distress, who tries his best to help her out. His relationship with his siblings is cordial, although there is jealousy in regards to the attention paid to Derrick mostly from Henry who as the middle child was given the least attention growing up. He is closer to Wendy than Henry as he felt he needed to step in more after his father’s death and his mother’s depression and as she was the younger of the two, the one he felt needed more attention. Personality: Derrick is known for being chill and quiet when he’s not watching any sports, then he becomes loud and opinionated, especially on teams or players he doesn’t like and the referee and their decisions. Because of his family situation he tries to act older than he is and can be a stickler for order. Reputation: Derrick is known for being a reliable friend and hard working, but also uncompromising when it comes to rules and order. He’s also known as someone not to mess with in regards to sports. ''The above biography is as written by Ohm. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations )]] 'Handled by: 'Ohm 'Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Arming Sword (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Nanna-Fiora Kroos 'Enemies: 'Stan Astley, Cybil Price 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Derrick, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Element of One *Seek A Way Out! *You Found It! *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Derrick Thomson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue